


【带卡】得非所求

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: ※是车预警※强奸预警※卡有批预警※时间点是 四战后十年※总之这是一个卡西在不知道土身份情况下被迫挨操的车
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 60
Collections: obkk





	【带卡】得非所求

从温暖的室内走出来，料峭夜风迎面扑在被醉意蒸得发烫的脸上，薄薄的面罩根本起不到阻挡的作用，卡卡西猛地打了个寒颤，一阵阵眩晕让他必须扶住墙才能继续往家的方向走去。  
酒意上头，他连钱包也忘了拿，酒馆老板娘追出来把钱包递给他，担忧地扶着他的胳膊询问是否需要在店里休息一会儿，在得到了拒绝的回答后不死心地又一次挽留，直到卡卡西把她的手从自己胳膊上拿开，才有些失望地回去了。  
从酒馆门缝里传出的光只能照亮一小截路，再往前就是几近伸手不见五指的黑暗，已经是深夜了，大多数店面早就紧闭屋门，从这里到卡卡西位处村子最角落住处，几乎一路都是漆黑无光的。  
但这即使对已经有些醉了的卡卡西来说也并不是什么难事。事实上，不论是谁，在这条路上来回走过十年都会变得像他一样闭着眼睛也知道该怎么避开路上的障碍物。  
十年了。距离四战结束已经十年，七代目火影也已经就任多年，在大战刚刚结束的那段时间里带领村民一起完成重建工作的六代目火影旗木卡卡西也已经退休了多年。在他担任火影期间，只是极偶尔在不加班的日子来到这家酒馆小酌，直到退休后，才开始越来越频繁的把夜晚都抛掷在一杯杯酒精之中。  
拖着开始变沉的脚步又走了几步，就进入了灯光无法到达的黑夜中，只有高悬的月亮洒下来一点微弱的光，不远处一群醉汉高声唱着歌，勾肩搭背发出杂乱的喧哗，往卡卡西的方向走来，看上去是准备接着喝第二摊。  
虽然知道夜色中应该看不见脸，卡卡西还是下意识低了低头避过他们，而后擦肩而过。毕竟，六代目酗酒成瘾这种事知道的人还是越少越好。为了保险起见，卡卡西每次买醉都特意选在包间里，进出时也尽量遮住面容。  
再走几步，醉汉们的歌声远去了，四周静下来，卡卡西撑着墙边走边侧耳听着不知哪里传来的虫鸣，想要尽可能转移注意力来降低被夜风激到后隐约欲呕的不适感。  
或许注意力转移的太过彻底，被人粗暴地抓住胳膊拽进路边完全透不进光的小巷时卡卡西才意识到有人接近身边。

退休后的日子轻松惬意，早就决定逍遥度日因此也放下了忍术修习，但不管怎么样，警觉性降到这个程度也太说不过去了，卡卡西颇觉丢脸，暗自决定绝不能把这件事说出去让人笑话。紧接着他另一只未被钳制的手搭在那人抓着自己的手腕上用力一捏——  
预想之中的惨叫并没有响起来，就像是捏在什么石头上一样——但卡卡西确信即使是石头也该在这种力道下碎掉了——卡卡西愣了一下，就在这一瞬间，那人顺势将他的两只手交叠在一起牢牢抓住了。  
快的都来不及做出更多反应，就像是主动把那只手也送了过去给对方抓住一样，等卡卡西懊恼地皱起眉，已经陷入了双手都被控制住的困境。  
“是什么人？！”  
对方一声不吭地顶着他的腰，把他面向墙壁按牢，进一步消除卡卡西的反击能力。  
是刚刚那群醉汉中的其中一个吗——卡卡西一边思索着目前的情况一边试图用肘关节发出攻击，而对方却拼着被他硬顶了一记的疼痛也没有放开他的双手，无疑，对方看破了他急于脱身的意图。  
最令他不安的是因为摄入了太多酒精而难以准确提炼查克拉，一应忍术都无从施展，只能依靠体术与对方抗衡，但很明显——对方不论是力量还是格斗技巧都远在自己之上。  
这绝不是普通醉汉能做到的。不管对方的真实身份是什么，都一定不是什么无名之辈，难道是别国潜入的暗探吗——卡卡西心中一凛，嘴里却吐出示弱的言语：“你是要钱吗？钱包就在我怀里，你自己拿好了。”  
对方依旧没有回答，粗鲁地抓住卡卡西胸口的衣服，用力把衣料撕裂，光洁的胸膛骤然暴露在寒风中，很快就泛起了密密麻麻的细小疙瘩。  
卡卡西哆嗦起来，除了冷还有其他原因——他忍住不去往最糟糕的方向想，在对方动作时又一次尝试沟通：“如果你有性方面的需求，我可以给你钱让你去找更有经验的人——”  
随着刺耳的衣帛裂开声，对方几乎没费什么劲就彻底剥光了卡卡西，粗糙带茧的手掌在光裸的皮肤上来回抚摸，如果不是这里实在太黑了，就能看到不适应而试图蜷缩起来的雪白身体正因主人的无措微微颤抖着。  
对方轻而易举压制住了卡卡西全部的反抗，从粗重的呼吸判断应该是个成年男性。明白这一点并没有什么用，不是玩笑、不是喝醉也不是其他原因，卡卡西敏感地发现对方是在玩真的——这个男人想要操他。  
“滚开、离我远点！”卡卡西终于克制不住愤怒地挣扎起来，双手被锁住也没能让他停止反抗，事实上在忍者生涯中用折断某处肢体换来脱身的机会是常有的情况，到了这一步卡卡西已经完全顾不上爱惜身体，不论怎么做，他都要让男人付出应有的代价。  
发觉了卡卡西的意图，男人迅速地把他转了过来让他面对着自己，接着，让卡卡西完全猝不及防地，两个狠狠的耳光抽了过来，后脑勺也被这股力气磕在背后的墙砖上，卡卡西满脑子只剩下了嗡嗡声，等他终于慢慢缓过来，一种可怕的知觉从大腿根传来——男人的手指插进了他几乎从未被人造访的前穴，以可怕的力道用力抠挖着干涩的甬道。  
“不行……不行、别碰那里！”长久以来内心极为隐秘的恐惧在这一刻突然变为现实，卡卡西的声音里开始带上了求饶的意味，被放开的双手虚张声势地抵在男人胸前，却完全丧失了反抗的力气，“那里不行……呜！”  
而男人的动作甚至连停顿都没有，更深地把手指送进穴里，一直到连指根也深深地埋进两片阴唇之间，才短促地笑了一声，用尖细的声音说：“怎么，六代目大人有个这么漂亮的逼，还怕被人知道吗？”  
他知道自己的身份，连对自己最为隐秘的“那个地方”也并不吃惊——一瞬间卡卡西的心完全停跳，原本想要在查克拉恢复后查清身份杀掉对方的想法也随之打消了，对方并不是随随便便在大街上挑中了一个人发泄兽欲，而是有意而为，摸清楚了自己的底细，才这么顺利在自己最虚弱的时候出手。  
“你到底是什么人……”卡卡西的问话被撬开唇齿长驱直入的舌头打断了，对方拉下了他的面罩，毫不客气地享用着卡卡西的唇舌，还嫌不够尽兴似的捏住了卡卡西的鼻子，逼迫他因为难以呼吸而不得不张大嘴巴，好进一步占据柔软的口腔。  
害怕激怒男人，卡卡西只能暂时退让，任由男人吮吸着自己的舌头，心里思索着该怎么逃跑——他可不想让男人再做些其他的了。  
察觉到了卡卡西分心，男人插进下面的穴后就不再活动的手指动了动，惩罚似的在某个地方按下去——紧窒的穴肉根本不经大脑反应就自动含住了男人的手指收缩起来，卡卡西的身体可怜地弹动了几下，想要躲过这种从未领略过的感官刺激，然而上下两张嘴都被男人堵住无处可逃，最终也只是徒劳地合拢双腿，紧紧夹住男人宽大的手掌。

“呜……”完全出于强迫意味的亲吻结束后卡卡西已经因为缺氧而昏昏沉沉，反抗的力气几近消失，男人单手穿过卡卡西腋下，按着卡卡西的后背让他倒进自己怀里，另一只手还在前穴中不紧不慢地抠弄着，身体大面积贴挨将卡卡西的每一个呜咽、颤动都毫无保留地传达给男人，就像是耐心摸索着新玩具的使用技巧，男人不断地寻找未曾开拓过的敏感部位，让卡卡西发出低而诱人的呻吟。  
不能就这样束手待毙……然而被玩弄的羞辱和确实的快感不停地冲刷着大脑，卡卡西几乎无暇思考，在男人的手指上哭着感受到一贯干涩的甬道里正流出汹涌的爱液，最难堪的是即使在道德感的鞭笞下依旧不得不承认——他开始被肉欲俘获，期待着男人带来的更多抚弄。  
“果然不愧是六代目大人，”男人声音里的嘲讽也开始掺杂情欲，“下面比女人还会出水——这么说起来的话，六代目大人的小穴又热又紧，果然是天赋异禀，常人难比啊。”说话间他的手短暂地从穴中抽出来，掐住腿根与肉瓣连接处的嫩肉，以此逼迫卡卡西把腿重新分开，给自己留出更充足的玩弄空间。  
卡卡西哆嗦着把两条腿慢慢打开，男人便在他的妥协中更野蛮地搅弄那个不停吐出蜜液的洞穴，间或在遭受粗野蹂躏中依旧不知羞耻硬起来的性器上以掌心摩擦，逼迫卡卡西不知所措地发出泣声，小穴不停收缩。  
直到整个阴部都被淋漓的水液打湿，卡卡西已经开始小声啜泣，为了忍耐着不丢掉最后的尊严几乎接近崩溃，男人开始用一种更为色情的手法拨弄着沾着淫液的肉瓣，揉开狭窄的的洞口露出藏在更深处的淡红穴肉。  
习惯了手指进出的穴里突然失去了爱抚，焦躁不安地颤动着，卡卡西有种不好的预感——果然，很快就感觉到男人散发着热度的硬热性器抵在了穴口，一寸一寸往里推进。  
“不行——出去，快出去！”已经消失许久的反抗又一次出现了，虽然已经沉溺在快感中无法自拔，但被陌生男性插入射精又是另一回事了——只依靠剧烈收缩的穴壁根本无法阻止凶态毕露的性器插进来，卡卡西忍不住大声叫了起来。  
男人还没有来得及堵住他的嘴，小巷外传来了犹豫的询问：“发生了什么事？”  
卡卡西睁大了眼睛：“救——”  
呼救声被男人捂在掌心，只留下呜呜的闷声。  
等了许久也没有得到回复，小巷外年轻的男生试探着问：“需要帮助吗？里面有人遇到困难了吗？”  
男人的手忽然放下了，虽然不知道为什么，但卡卡西抓住了机会：“请救救我——”  
“六代目大人就这么想让整个忍界都知道，你有一个比女人还能流水的穴吗？”  
微弱的声音在卡卡西耳边响起，卡卡西的求救声骤然卡住。  
“真是惊人啊——有这么个贪吃的小穴，大晚上在巷子里就迫不及待找人操进来，最后翻脸不认人——六代目大人觉得，哪一点更能引起人们的兴趣呢？”  
“六代目大人是准备被我好好尻到爽，还是今后余生都活在大家的议论里呢？”

虽然听到了呼救，但最后确认时发现只是一对情侣在追求刺激而已——呼救的男人亲口说出“抱歉，我们只是在玩情侣间的游戏”后，巷子外的人识趣地离开了。  
最后的希望彻底消失，卡卡西心情复杂地闭上了眼，下一刻男人的手惩罚性捏住了他的乳头，尖锐的疼痛让他迅速冒出了眼泪：“不要！”  
男人的声音一点温度也没有：“还真是不配被好好对待的垃圾。”埋进卡卡西体内的性器用力顶撞了一下，被穴肉畏缩地含住，“你这是自找的，明白吗？”  
卡卡西不明白，但他很快就知道男人的意思了——男人用什么粗糙的东西捆住了他的四肢，把他的双手吊起来，两条腿在外力拉扯作用下几乎劈成一字，整个阴部都展露出来，男人就着这个姿势凶狠地开始抽插，每一下都像是咬着牙捅进来，卡卡西很快就呼吸不过来地绷紧了。  
上一次被这样侵犯还是十年前的事了——在神威空间里，激烈的打斗耗去了所有力气后，阔别十余载、胸口上被雷切开出巨大空洞的好友面无表情地用粗大的性器插进卡卡西彼时稚嫩且毫无经验的穴中，用仿佛永远也不会停流的鲜血为润滑，让他永远记住了被毫不怜惜地占有是怎样的感受。  
频率都快要与记忆中那唯一一次性交经历重叠的抽插中，卡卡西挣扎着想要脱离这个任人宰割的姿势，但除了性器交合外没有其他着力点，四肢在剧烈拉扯中也只是从禁锢着自己的约束物上拽下了什么，很是可怜地徒劳挣扎着。  
“不情愿吗？”男人一边抽送性器一边嗤笑，“可是你的肉棒精神得很啊。”  
的确，在这样的疼痛中卡卡西的性器反而更加硬热地竖了起来，随着抽插不停地来回小幅拍打在两个人的小腹上。卡卡西难堪地闭上了眼睛，这种丑态暴露无疑的场景还是他从未经历过的，然而与苦闷的心情相反，除了性器几欲喷发，前穴也开始一阵阵不自主的收缩，更多的淫水流出在两个人啪啪碰撞的部位蔓延。  
“唔……！不行了，我快要……快要……！”身体剧烈地颤抖起来，腰臀同时用力向前顶去，卡卡西整个人绷成了一个弧，一动不动地、连呼吸都完全停止，深深后仰过去——  
阴茎与前穴同时达到高潮的瞬间，卡卡西失去了意识。

第二天早上被警务队在小巷中发现时六代目火影依旧陷在昏睡状态，身上裹了一件厚实的斗篷，双手在昏睡中也始终保持握拳，指缝间隐约露出半片嫩绿的树叶。

Fin

做个肺活量小测试，一口气读完

↓

别问我强奸卡西的人是谁问就是某个没死透又害怕出现在大家面前的话卡西为了保护自己为难所以装死结果被揩油的酒馆老板娘醋到怒而操卡结果让卡爽晕的姓宇智波的连小学同学也不放过的跟踪狂


End file.
